1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire such as an electric wire used for power transmission and distribution, an electric wire for control, etc., and particularly to an electric wire in which an electric wire body is covered with an insulation cover and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric wire used for power transmission and distribution, etc., an electric wire body is usually covered with a cover consisting of an electrically insulation material such as rubber, resin or the like in order to keep electrical insulation from articles contacting with the electric wire.
In an electric wire covered with an electrically insulation cover consisting of a material such as rubber, resin or the like, however, the surface of the cover is apt to wear out because of the friction with a frame, a protective tube and the like in an equipment. In addition, because the lubricity of the covered surface is not sufficient, it is difficult to move the electric wire covered with the cover while being in contact with these articles at the time of working such as wiring or the like.